1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to converting a frame rate of a video, and more particularly, to converting a frame rate of a video using motion estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic technologies have developed to realize high-definition and high-quality images in display apparatuses.
As a result, recent broadcasting services use Full High Definition (FHD) or Ultra High Definition (UHD), and such broadcast services are processed by High Definition Televisions (HDTVs).
However, it is difficult to clearly reproduce high-definition video using only the frames from the video content provider. For example, a motion blur phenomenon, in which a quickly moving object is blurred, may occur.
In order to solve this problem, a technology that inserts an interpolation frame between original frames of a video image, to increase the number of frames of the video image per second, has been actively studied.
However, due to noise that randomly occurs in frames of the video image, an image quality of the interpolation frame may fall short of an expected image quality.
Therefore, there is a need for methods of minimizing an effect of noise in the interpolation technique.